Kadai Shihoin
Kadai Shihoin '(四楓院 カダイ諸語 ''Shihōin Kadai) is the son of Yoruichi Shihoin, as well as the next leader of the Shihoin clan. He once was the Captain of the Second Division, and even if now is not part of the Gotei anymore, he still wears his Captain Haori. Appereance Kadai is a dark-skinned and slender built young man. He has golden-colored eyes, like his mother, and purple hair, which likes to keep matted. His attire consists in the normal, sleeveless Shinigami Shikahusho with a white hood. He wears a sleeveless Haori with the Second Division insignia. He keeps this attire even after his defection from the Soul Society Personality Kadai has a bit naive personality and not very suitable for the role of a captain, but he knows how to get very serious when the circumstances require it, his dream was to surpass her mother in speed, he was very attached to her. Other traits of his personality are his desire to go and fight in the front line and his lack of discretion, often criticized by members of his division. From his mother he inherited her great patience, the love for joking and a hatred for the formalities. After his dischargement from the Gotei 13, he switched to a more aggressive and serious attitude, witch adoped before only while fighting. He seeks his mother, but he has stated that It looks like that she doesn't want to be found History Kadai was born from Yoruichi Shihoin in an unknown place and time. Since his birth, his mother trained him extensively in the Shinigami arts and due to this, he is one of the most skilled Shinigami around. He likes to use Kido, Hakuda and Hoho while fight, as he thinks that Zanpakutos are Overused by anybody else. He acquired his Bankai relatively soon thanks to Yoruichi, who subjected him to the same Bankai Training that Ichigo and Urahara did, and right after he became the captain of the 2nd Division, like his mother and Sui-Feng before him. In those times, he believed that he had everything that he needed. He was nicknamed ''Prince Of Flash'' thanks to his amazing prowess in shunpo After a short time though, the Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyoraku discovered that the Omnitsukido Corps was planning the murder of the young captain, witch he was believed to be incompetent. Due to this, Shunsui was forced to exile him from the Gotei to save his life, although Kadai never accepted the fact of being singled out as an incompetent. He fled from the Soul Society and sough refuge from his mother, but since he couldn't find her anywhere, he decided to just wander until anything happen, stating that ''If my mother doesn't show up, i can't help but to train and become stronger '' Currently, he travels between the Human World and Hueco Mundo, using the Garganta opened by the Hollows that occasionally attack the Human World as the main mean of transport. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: Since he was a kid, he had a spiritual power superior to normal, and now, as a trained young man, it became incredibly strong and fierce, capable of matching the other captain's one without problem. Many people that had sensed his Spiritual Pressure said that was as aggressive and fierce as 'The roar of an attacking tiger'. While using Shunko, his spiritual power increases even more. Hakuda Master: As former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Kadai is one of the most accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. His mastery of the art form is so great, he uses it exclusively as his main form of combat along with Kido, forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō altogether. He was able to kill Adjuchas-Class Hollow in a few hits and to sustain a figh with a Captain-Level shinigami only using his hand-to-hand skills. *'Raioken' (雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist"): A Hakuda technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful, yet very simple. single punch, powerful enough to shatter a Menos Grande's mask with a single blow *'Sokotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch.The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. *'Gatoringu Jidanda' (ガトリング(地団駄), "Gatling Mad-Stomping").A technique that has the user do multiple foot stomps on the target's face. *'Tsukiyubi' (撞指, Thrust Fingers)A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone flying several meters away Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) is an advanced battle technique which combines the physical techniques of Hakuda with the spell-based techniques of Kidō. Shunkō is the highest form of Hakuda technique. It comes in elements such as 'wind' or 'lightning'. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. Kadai stated that his Shunko is used like it was his Bankai, since he thinks that his one it Too silent and quite boring to use *'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon; Viz "Hanki Sōsai (Reverse Demon Mutual Cancellation)'' An ability which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with another one of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements.'' *'Mukyū Shunkō' (無窮 瞬閧, Ultimate Flash Cry) Kadai completed this form only recently. He discovered a technique for making the Reiatsu he emits revolve around him like a storming vortex indefinitely, allowing him to maintain his Shunkō for as long as he wishes once he activates it. In this form, his power boostes very greately Kidō Master: As former captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Kadai is well-versed in Kidō. Though he commonly employs Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques, he is masterful in using Kidō to further his capacity in combat, often mixing it with other fighting techniques. He is able to use Kido up to N°88 (Hiryu Gekizou Shintei Raiho) Without incantation, and with it, he could cast even the Senju Koten Taiho (N°91) Shunpo Master: Kadai is a very fast Shinigami. He was able to suprass every other Shinigami in speed other than his mother Yoruichi herself and Soifon, who was more ore less at his level. He has shown an incredible fast Shunpo, so fast that he could even make clones while moving. He can cover immensively great distancens in a blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Kadai too holds great confidence in his speed, even saying that His speed is his pride *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Twin Shunpo': Much like Zommari's Gemelos Sonido, Kadai is fast enough to leave tangible images behind him. This clones can act on their own for some seconds before disappearing. These are useful to hold his opponents or to launch multiple attacks. The limit of how much bodies that Kadai can simultanously display is unknown, since he said that It's stupid to reveal your tecniques to your opponent Expert Swordsmanship: Though not being to skilled at it, Kadai has shown to fight very naturally while using swords. He doesn't like to use sword, and he even claimed that Sucks at it. Currently he is training to improve his sword tecniques, having understood that a warrior needs to have the fewest weaknesses. Enhanced Endurance: Through much training, Kadai learned to waste the fewest energy possible while moving at high speed and fighting. He admitted that he can sustain a complete run through the Rukongai without stopping once. Enhanced Strenght: He has shown a high amount of physical strenght, being able to defeat hollows with one punch and to even block swords barehanded, although suffering an injury Zanpakuto Kintora '(ゴールデンタイガー ''Golden Tiger) It's the name of Kadai's Zanpakuto. It takes the shape of a red-colored handle wakizashi, with a simple square-shaped hilt. Although he carries two identical wakizashi, Kintora it's not a double Zanpakuto, since the other one it's a simple Asauchi. Kadai carries and fight with two swords because He's more at ease with two insted of one. Kadai describes his Zanpakuto as Destructive and aggressive. But like any tiger, if you present her a nice pray,and you show to be strong enough, she will do everything you want. *'''Shikai: It's released by the command Blast Away'' (離れて爆発 Hanarete Bakuhatsu). When released, one of his wakizashi (The one that wields with the right hand) trasforms in a golden knuckle that covers his right arm from the hand to the shoulder. The knuckle has curved green lines with strange patterns. The fingers are covered by a green light protection. '''Shikai Special Ability: Kadai's Shikai has the ability to concentrate his Reiatsu in his fist to greatly boost his attack power. While using this shikai, Kadai confirms that It really hurts as bad as it seems. He was able to shatter an Adjucas-Class hollow with one hit with his strenght and while attacking, he is able to generate sonic waves capable of shattering rocks. *'Sonic Punch': (ソニックパンチ Sonikkupanchi) Kadai punches the hair before him and creates a large mass of reiatsu that takes the shape of a great punch. Afterwards, it smashes the opponent. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Kadai stated that his Bankai is Quite boring to use and a little bit too silent. Trivia *Like his mother, he devours his meals very quickly. *His favourite phrase,which always challenges his opponents with, is '''''Can you catch a flash? (あなたはフラッシュをつかむことができますか？Anata wa furasshu o tsukamu koto ga dekimasu ka? ) *His favourite food are seafruits and sushi. *He easily gets drunk if drinks alcohol. *Credits goes to the Deviantart User Xerevantes for Kadai's ID image. Quotes - (To Yoruichi) One day i swear that i will surpass you, find a nice girl who loves me and make you proud of me! -(To his Division) Ok guys! What i think about battle? It's a pure challenge, you must have fun while fighting. Be loyal, be fair, and the challenge will be even funnier the more difficult that becomes! -(To Shunsui) You've gotta be kidding Shun-Jii! There's no way that i'm an incompetent! I'm still a captain, and i've earned that rank! -(Talking to Kintora) And what am i supposed to do? ... I've lost my rank... my life... everything... I... I.... I don't know what to do and you talk about training!? It's about saving my life and my mother's name... I look like a baby again, right? -(While sitting on a roof, in human world) I'm tired of being alone... i don't know where my mother is... guess i should continue my training until someone notice me... or better, until something new happens